Udō Jin-e
Udō Jin-e was a hitokiri for the Shinsengumi during the Bakumatsu who became bloodthirsty post-war and a major antagonist of the Tokyo Arc. Appearance In the Bakumatsu Jin-e wore a standard Shinsengumi outfit and had wavy brown hair in a ponytail. When he appears in the Tokyo Arc his hair had become grey and he had cut the ponytail off. His outfit changes to a black bodysuit which covers all his body except his face and hair, over which he wears a tan kimono with a brown belt and a long red scarf. He also wears Black boots and a straw hat. The most noticeable trait of Jin-e is his eyes, which are inverted to have white pupils and dark blue sclera, though they appear normal while using Shin no Ippō on himself. Personality Jin-e has a passion for killing, enjoying it so much that he killed people on the side of the Ishin-Shishi as well as members of his own Shinsengumi. His thirst for blood led him to become a hired assassin after the war. Jin-e respects his enemies, shown when he wanted to fight Kenshin at his strongest (unlike Tatsumi who wanted to weaken Kenshin, by domesticating him, before killing him). Jin-e is also fond of instilling fear upon others, as seen when he delights in seeing the horror on the faces of his victims, before slaying them. Relationships *'Shinsengumi' - sided with during the Bakumatsu *'Shibumi' - hired him as an assassin *'Takeda Kanryū'(live action only) *'Himura Kenshin' *'Kamiya Kaoru' History He attacked high-ranking Imperialist officials of the Meiji government (leading some to believe he fought for the Tokugawa shogunate during the war, since he did state that he was a member of the Shinsengumi, though his thirst for blood led him to killing members of his own squad), killing anyone who stood in his way. He appears as a man dressed in a long scarf, straw hat, and long kimono, and has a unique ability to project his "swordsman's spirit" toward people, hypnotizing them with his eyes known as the Shin no Ippō (心の一方, lit. "One Side of the Soul"). It can also be used to strengthen himself. Jin-e is obsessed with defeating the famous Hitokiri Battousai when he meets him during Jin-e's attempted assassination of Mr. Tani, a government official. He leaves, stating that if Kenshin cannot fight him to his fullest potential, he doesn't want to fight him at all. Jin-e ends up kidnapping Kamiya Kaoru the next day, in an effort to have Kenshin once again become a hitokiri and fight a deathbattle. Kenshin follows Jin-e's trail to the forest, where the two duel once again. Despite Kaoru's life being in danger, Kenshin still didn't fight with the intent to kill, and Jin-e overwhelmed him. Not wanting to settle for Kenshin holding back, Jin-e paralyzes Kaoru so she cannot breathe using his Shin no Ippō. Enraged, Kenshin reverts to the Battosai and the two resume the battle. Kenshin completely overwhelms him, breaking his arm even when Jin-e used his own spell to amplify his powers. Kenshin raises his sword to kill him, as Jin-e looks on gleefully, but Kaoru dispells the spell and releases Kenshin from his Battousai self. Kenshin then rushes to Kaoru's side, and Jin-e's last action is to take up his sword with his other hand and stab his own heart, while revealing that he was in fact an assassin working for a government official who wanted his peers gone. Abilities Jin-e is an extremely skilled assassin and swordsman, possessing a mastery of the Nikaidō Heihō style (二階堂平法). His swordsmanship allows him to effectively wield his blade with either hand, able to seamlessly switch between them to confuse his opponent, even throwing Kenshin with his advanced powers of judgment off balance and find an opening. His physical strength, speed, agility, and endurance are extremely high to the point that they border on superhuman. However Jin-e’s most dangerous ability is his unique Isukumi (paralyzing terror) technique Shin no Ippō. He projects his chi through his eyes at his opponent. This completely hypnotizes the target and Jin-e usually uses it to paralyze his target, leaving them unable to move. He can control how strong the effects are and can also use it on himself to make himself believe he is invincible and greatly increase his power. He can also use it to paralyze a person to the point of paralyzing their lungs, making them unable to breathe, causing them to suffocate and die. There are three methods to break the effects of the spell: It can be dispelled by himself, his opponent's chi must have a similar strength to his own in order for them to break it, or he must be killed. Quotes "As expected at the legendary manslayer… you’re truly a different person when you’re ready to kill… It is time for me to take this battle seriously, Battousai so that I can defeat the revolution’s strongest man! '''Shin no Ippō' induces an illusion that paralyzes the victim. I will now use it upon myself. In other word, I will induce an illusion upon myself that will maximize my full potential…"'' - Jin-e while powering up Don’t look at me like that, Battousai. I much prefer the look in your eyes when you said you were going to kill me. Within every fiber of your being, you’re truly a manslayer. I am also a manslayer, so I know of what I speak. A manslayer is a manslayer until the day he dies… he can never be anything else. Ugh… I’ll be watching you from the edge of hell… to see how long you can keep saying… you’re a wanderer… - Jin-e's last words right before he dies In the Live-action film In the live-action movie, it isn't Hiruma Gohei but Jin-e who impersonates Kenshin as Hitokiri Battōsai, working with Kanryū. He was played by Kōji Kikkawa. He kidnaps Kaoru under orders of Kanryū after she witnesses the killings of policemen; he does so in order re-awaken the Hitokiri inside Kenshin. Gallery Udeo_jie_10_years.jpg Uedo_ji_fire.jpg File:Udeo_jie_poster.png Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Shinsengumi Category:Hitokiri Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Villains